1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel stable acrylamide or methacrylamide monomers and their method of preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,436 relates to N-alkyl acrylamides and their method of preparation. Likewise, the article in JACS 74, 6281 (1952) by J. G. Erickson is concerned with the preparation and stability of beta-dialkylacrylamides and also sets out the synthesis of N,N-dialkylacrylamides prepared therefrom.
However, to date there has been no method described of preparing stable primary or secondary aminoalkyl acrylamides or methacrylamides existing in free base form. Said stable monomers in base form are unknown in the art.